HUMAN
by Malinda Le Chat
Summary: Iko finally gets a humanoid body, but since it is an escort droid, it comes with some…urges that take Iko by surprise. And her new body seems to target Cinder to unleash its desires upon.


Ship: g!p!Iko x Cinder

I do not own these characters, only the plot from my own mind. PLEASE DO NOT HATE! (x)

Summary: Iko finally gets a humanoid body, but since it is an escort droid, it comes with some…urges that take Iko by surprise. And her new body seems to target Cinder to unleash its desires upon.

* * *

 **HUMAN**

Iko holds her hands before her, flexing the fingers and opening and closing her hands, then she moves her hands to the side and flexes her toes, amazed at how she _finally_ has her own humanoid body.

It's been a few weeks since Iko took this body as her own, and she's beginning to think that there might be something wrong with it, something to do with the software.

First of all; Iko has been getting these…urges, to put things simply.

Urges that involve Cinder.

And doing inappropriate things to her. _Very_ inappropriate things, things that involve Cinder -her best friend mind you- calling out her name in pure ecstasy.

Iko's fan works harder at the thought, her way of blushing.

There is also another issue with Iko's new body...that being that physically speaking, it seems that Iko _would_ be able to do such things to Cinder.

Iko had found out about the sexual appendage a day after she got her body. She was watching Cinder trying to fix the Rampion once again, drenched in sweat the effort and the heat of the room, and suddenly she felt something growing out of her body. Alarmed, Iko had run into the bathroom, pulling up her dress to look at the offensive area, only to see a dick there.

Iko had gasped and attempted to try to get the appendage back into her body somehow, and found that it naturally slid back into it's compartment once Iko had calmed down.

So, Iko had tried to configure herself to never need the appendage, but the settings were fixed, and she could not change them.

It was then that she started becoming 'sexually attracted' to Cinder, a reaction that Iko never knew she would be able to express, not with her being an android and all.

But that is exactly what happened.

Iko's the closest person to Cinder, so of course it's no big deal to share a room with her. _Right._

And then the 'hallucinations' started. Iko would be watching Cinder talk with the others, when suddenly Iko's eyes would undress Cinder.

Iko groans at the memory of the first time that had happened, she had been so surprised that she had fallen from her perch on one of the crates in the Rampion.

She has learned how to control the eye settings at least.

Iko leans back in her bunk, across from Cinder's.

"What kind of _escort droid_ is constantly like this?" Iko mutters to herself, not loud enough for the ship to reply.

She closes her eyes, and an empty pink jar appears once again in the bottom corner of her vision. Has been appearing every time she closes her eyes.

She sighs, her new favourite humanoid expression, and wills the jar away, but instead what appears is a realistic adaption of what Iko's body wants to do to Cinder.

The lights are off, and Iko presses Cinder's body into the sheets of her bunk, having already undressed her. Cinder moans as Iko trails cold kisses down her neck and chest. Iko hikes Cinders legs over her shoulder and uses her fingers to gently spread Cinder's opening, preparing her. Cinder gasps at the intrusion but moans out seconds later.

Iko positions herself at Cinder's opening once she deems Cinder adequately stretched, and gently pushes into the tight heat-

"Iko?" Cinder's voice calls from the ship's door, where the others are preparing to leave to get information for their master plan.

Iko's body springs from the bed and rushes to where the others are waiting for her, curious expressions on their faces. Iko briefly glances at Cinder, seeing a worried expression on her face before Iko looks away, turning her gaze to the companions who are leaving the ship.

"Be safe." Cinder tells them as they exit the ship. Thorne winks back at her as the rest remain silent as they leave.

"Wait, we're here...alone?" Iko squeaks out before she can stop herself, and the pink jar flashes across her vision before she blacks out.

* * *

"Iko!" Cinder's voice calls from a distance. "Iko! Can you hear me? Iko!"

Iko's eyes blink open, her retina display flashing the pink jar in the corner of her vision. She sighs.

"Iko!" Cinder exclaims upon seeing Iko's eyes open. "Thank the stars! I didn't know what was wrong with you!"

Iko turns her gaze to her best friend, and sees the genuine fear etched on her features. Iko immediately sits up on her bed and brings her hands up to cradle Cinder's face before she can think to stop herself.

"What's wrong?" Iko says, worried for Cinder.

Cinder looks away, and Iko can tell she would be tearing up now if she could cry. "I didn't...I couldn't bring you back. I'm a _mechanic_ , and I had no idea how to fix my best friend! I don't even know what was wrong with you!"

"I'm sexually frustrated!" Iko says, only thinking of getting Cinder to stop blaming herself, and does not realize what she's said until Cinder looks at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Cinder asks, as if wondering if she heard right. "You're...sexually frustrated?"

Iko nods after a second. "I love my body, but I have these urges…"

Cinder waits for Iko to continue, and Iko's fan starts working in overtime as she accepts what she's about to say. It's just her body...right? Not her.

"I want to do things to you." Iko says. " _Inappropriate_ things."

Cinder stammers, and Iko places her hands on Cinder's.

"It's just my body. I don't feel that way about-" She starts, but is cut off when she sees the look of hurt pass over Cinder's features at her words.

"Cinder?" Iko asks.

Cinder shakes her head. "Nothing. Nothing. How can I help?"

"Help?" Iko asks. "You can't help. What am I supposed to do? Take advantage of my best friend?"

"I want to _help_ you Iko!" Cinder says, that determined look of hers forming on her face. "I don't care if you take advantage of me! I can't do nothing!"

Iko tangles her fingers into Cinder's hair. "Thank you. I love you Cinder."

Then she kissed her, and slips her tongue into Cinder's mouth when Cinder gasps at the heat of the kiss. When Cinder separates for air, Iko kisses down her neck, leaving hickeys in her wake. Cinder pants at the attention, and Iko giggles at the look of the hickeys on Cinder's tanned skin.

She pulls Cinder's clothes off fast, trailing kisses down Cinder's body.

"Iko…" Cinder moans out as Iko pulls her dress over her head and tosses it to the side, pushing Cinder back onto the bed.

Iko presses her fingers into Cinder one by one, and just like her 'hallucination', Cinder gasps at the intrusion, but moans seconds later.

 _Can I see the future?_ Iko wonders momentarily before Cinder wraps her legs around Iko's waist when Iko removes her fingers from inside Cinder.

" _Don't stop_ …" Cinder moans out, and Iko pulls back slightly before baring her pelvis to Cinder.

"This is the weird part." Iko says as a way of introduction, before her dick comes out. Cinder looks surprised for a moment, before a connections seems to form in her eyes.

" _Iko._ " Cinder says, and that Iko knows what comes next.

Cinder's arms wrap around Iko as Iko gently presses into the tightness that is Cinder. A moan escapes them both when Iko is fully seated inside Cinder. Cinder tugs on Iko's blue braids, and Iko begins to thrust. Her pace quickens as Cinder cries out Iko's name, and they are so close that Iko begins to doubt where her body ends and where Cinder's begins.

" _IKO!"_ Cinder screams out after one particularly hard thrust, and cums.

Iko sees a now full pink jar in the corner of her vision before she feels herself glitch from the pleasure and something comes out from her dick inside Cinder.

Satisfied, Iko pulls out of Cinder, and watches as a clear liquid comes out and drips from the end of her own dick. Her retina displays that it is only water.

Cinder pulls Iko down onto the bed next to her, and presses their foreheads together.

"Satisfied?" She asks after catching her breath.

Iko nods her head enthusiastically. "I don't know how long I can go until the jar needs to be filled again."

Cinder looks slightly confused at the last part of what Iko said, but she smiles and kisses Iko lightly. "Welcome to being human Iko. I love you."

* * *

(x)

So yeah, this is my first ff in a while, so I don't think it is by far the best thing I've ever written, but I was kind of disappointed by the amount of M Cinder fanfiction, so I decided to make some myself. What do you think?


End file.
